The present invention relates to a guiding bow or a flyer for an elongated element in a twisting or winding apparatus and to a twisting or winding apparatus comprising such a guiding bow or flyer.
Only the term "guiding bow" is used in what follows. This term also refers to the so-called flyer. A guiding bow is used to guide an elongated element in a twisting apparatus or in a winding apparatus.
The term "twisting apparatus" both refers to an apparatus used for twisting and to an apparatus used for untwisting. A double-twister or buncher is comprised in the term "twisting apparatus". The term "winding apparatus" both refers to an apparatus used for winding and to an apparatus used for unwinding.
The term "elongated element" refers to wires, filaments, yarns, cords, cables or strands. In relation to the present invention, the term "elongated element" more particularly refers to metallic elongated elements such as iron wires, steel cords or copper cables.
The desire for high production output makes that the guiding bows often rotate at high rotational speeds in the above-mentioned apparatus. As a consequence, high centrifugal forces are exerted upon the guiding bows and make construction of the guiding bows and their fixation to the rest of the apparatus critical. Another disadvantageous consequence of the centrifugal forces is that axial forces may be exerted upon the bearings of the apparatus. This reduces the life span of the bearings and increases considerably the maintenance and replacement costs of the apparatus and bearings.
Still another drawback due to the presence of guiding bows is that a lot of noise is produced during the rotation of the guiding bows.
Reduction of the weight of the guiding bows by making them out of a material which is substantially lighter in weight than steel, such as e.g. carbon fiber or a composite material, has led to guiding bows which lack the necessary rigidity and stiffness.